vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter (Kid Icarus)
|-|Light Team= |-|Dark Team= Summary The Fighters are humanoid warriors who battle in Skyworld's coliseums for sport. Although nothing is known of their origins or personalities, they boast the ability to wield weapons forged by the gods themselves as well as the skill to match. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely 4-A Name: Fighter Origin: Kid Icarus Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Skyworld Gladiators Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Magic, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Power Nullification, (Power Thief allows the Fighter to temporarily steal the powers of others. Can plant a beacon that disrupts enemies' ability to use Powers like those granted by Palutena), Black Hole Creation, Poison Manipulation, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Status Effect Inducement, Petrification, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification, Transmutation (Can turn his foes into eggplants, tempura, and idols), Invisibility, Intangibility, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, (Can generate a forcefield that reflects all projectiles except for their own), Death Manipulation (Can inflict instant death with Instant Death Attack), Healing, Can survive in space, Resistance to Transmutation and Petrification (Can return themselves to normal after turned into stone, eggplants, or tempura with time), Can convert damage into power with Libra Sponge Attack Potency: At least Island level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to, but are significantly weaker than Pit in power, being inferior in all regards physically and requiring multiple Fighters to team up in order take him or Dark Pit down in a friendly spar) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed (Comparable to Pit, but is significantly slower) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can easily wield weapons larger than themselves such as the Magnus Club) Striking Strength: At least Island Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Island level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Pit, but is significantly weaker) Stamina: High, rarely tires and is shown to fight off armies of monsters, aliens, and forces of nature without tiring. He is also a big eater and can quickly replenish his stamina with food. Range: Extended melee range with weaponry. Up to tens of kilometers with projectiles (Varies between weapons). Standard Equipment: An array of god-forged weapons, including swords, clubs, cannons, orbitars, palm weapons, and others. Intelligence: The Fighters are warriors of unknown origin, but nevertheless display superhuman skill in combat, proving themselves to be comparable to even angels like Pit in martial skill, being able to wield any of his weapons and powers with the same proficiency he can. In addition, their gladiatorial matches have made them pragmatic, being fully willing to use the environment to their advantage as well as more underhanded tactics, such as sneaking up behind their foes and shoving them into lava pits. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Powers The Fighter can use Powers in battles for different effects like shooting massive lasers, turning enemies into eggplants, barriers, boosting their speed, strength or durability, etc. But every power has a time limit on its use and a limited number of uses. Some notable Powers include: * Aries Armor: The Fighter greatly reduces the amount damage they take from oncoming attacks while also protecting them from any status or knockback effects. * Autoreticle: The Fighter automatically locks onto foes, preventing them from losing sight of them and making them more accurate. * Black Hole: The Fighter generates a massive gravity well that draws foes in, nullifying the target’s freedom of movement if they are not able to escape in time. * Blind: The Fighter blinds all nearby enemies. * Bumblebee: The Fighter vanishes into thin air to dodge oncoming attacks before reappearing behind their opponent while priming an attack. * Brief Invincibility: A power that renders The Fighter invulnerable to any form of damage for a few seconds. * Counter: The Fighter eliminates the knockback effect of enemy attacks and automatically counters any attack they receive for a limited amount of time. * Effect Recovery: The Fighter dispels status effects like poison and paralysis. * Eggplant/Tempura Attack: The Fighter's next attacks temporarily convert the opponent into an eggplant or piece of tempura with legs, leaving the victim unable to do anything but run away. Those transformed into tempura tire especially easily, making them even easier to catch. * Explosive Flame: The Fighter unleashes a powerful fireball that erupts into a massive explosion. * Health Recovery: The Fighter quickly heals their minor wounds. * Idol Transformation: After they spends enough time weakening an opponent, The Fighter can turn them into an inanimate idol, effectively killing them. * Instant Death Attack: After activation, The Fighter's attacks have the ability to instantly kill those that aren't resistant to such abilities. * Interference: The Fighter plants a beacon that disrupts the powers of their foes, preventing them from using their special powers and gauging their own abilities. * Invisible Shots: The Fighter's attacks become invisible. * Libra Sponge: After activation, The Fighter gains attack power proportional to the damage they receives while this ability is active. * Mega Laser: The Fighter unleashes a powerful laser with a wide area of effect and extremely long range, dealing heavy damage to any foes caught in its path. * Meteor Shower: The Fighter causes a deluge of shooting stars to reign down on their foes to crush and burn them. * Petrify Attack: The Fighter's next attacks temporarily petrify the target, rendering the petrified target incapable of fighting back. * Pisces Heal: The Fighter quickly recovers from an attack that would have otherwise finished them. * Playing Dead: The Fighter temporarily stops their vital signs and masks their presence, feigning death in the process. They are then able to get up and become completely invisible and intangible to sneak up on targets. * Power Thief: After activation, the Fighter's next attacks can temporarily steal the powers of others, allowing them to use these stolen powers for a limited time. * Quick Charge: The Fighter greatly increases the rate at which their weapons charge, allowing them to fire them off far more rapidly than normal. * Reflect Barrier: The Fighter generates a barrier that reflects any incoming projectile, but they can still shoot their own projectiles through it. * Slip Shot: The Fighter enhances their attacks to pass through walls. * Transparency: The Fighter turns transparent, becoming invisible to the naked eye. * Warp: The Fighter teleports to a nearby location. * Weaken Attack: The Fighter halves their opponent's effective maximum health, dealing heavy damage that will not heal. * Weak-Point Reticle: The Fighter instantly locates and locks-on to weak points in their opponent's equipment and defenses. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kid Icarus Category:Nintendo Category:Playable Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Death Users Category:Healers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Claw Users Category:Club Users Category:Staff Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4